


And the Buds Finally Blossom

by Tsunamiii



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling, In Love, Kissing, M/M, and just, another cute thing, hand holding, im crying i love it, theyre both 18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsunamiii/pseuds/Tsunamiii
Summary: A friendly picnic turns romantic!





	And the Buds Finally Blossom

**Author's Note:**

> WOW IM ON A ROLL !!!! this makes me so happy that i can write some more !!! and this ship is bringing me life im so in love !!! hope y'all love it, too! gimmie a follow on twitter @SplashyTsunami

A soft breeze gently blew its way through the valley. Strands of grass swayed in front of the two boys, visually reminding them of waves in the middle of the ocean. It was a sea of green with trees interrupting the emptiness with their great presence. With no competition for resources, their trunks grew to enormous sizes and the branches that sprouted at the top spread out and made it appear full and heavy with leaves.

“It’s quite pretty out here, don’t ye think?”

Sword couldn’t agree more. Even though the colors of orange and red that accompanied evening times wasn’t present at this moment, the natural blue hue of the early afternoon was still quite mesmerizing. The cliche red and white checkered blanket they’d laid out on the ground wasn’t the most comfortable thing in the world, but it sure beats feeling itchy because of the grass. There was a bag that sat in between them containing food items that had already been prepared - - Thank Arceus, because if there was one thing that seemed more time consuming than anything to Sword, it was making a sandwich! “Thank ye for bringing all the food.” Hop bit at his bottom lip a little - - There was nothing sweeter than hearing that soft voice. Thankfully they weren’t around anyone and he knew that meant Sword would be speaking a lot more.

“Of course! Anything for you.” Although they were close, that didn’t seem like something ‘just’ a friend would say. He was being brave and testing his boundaries at the moment. “What’s say we break these bad boys out! Don’t know ‘bout you but I’m hungry as heck!” They both made eye contact, grinning happily as Hop snagged his bag. In no time, their food was splayed out in front of whoever was supposed to eat it.

“Nice…” Sword muttered before lifting up his sandwich and taking a big bite out of it.

As the sounds of nature filled their silence, they ate away without a care in the world. Chowing down on their delicious meals and enjoying each other’s company on such a beautiful day.

This picnic had been a spur of the moment decision, but what Sword was planning to do had been something he’d stewed on for years. He’d never found the right time to do ‘it’, but today would be the day - - Finally, after 18 years of knowing Hop ( they were childhood friends, of course ) he would be able to really push their friendship past ‘just friends’.

Hopefully, Hop reciprocated the actions and feelings.

Twenty minutes later and they were licking their fingers and wiping away food from the corners of their lips. “That was absolutely wonderful!” Hop exclaimed, the silence finally breaking.

“Yes, it was.” The other male chimed in, tossing his napkin into the bag that had once been packed to the brim with food. Now that he was full and happy, Sword leaned back, yawning a little as he looked up to the sky, back resting against the blanket. The current state of his mood combatted the growing feelings of nervousness. “Mmm...That sun feels great.”

Hop copied his friend’s movements, also laying on his back. “I could take a nap right here.” At those words, Sword reached over and moved the bag to the other side of his body so that it was no longer in between them. The invitation was clear and the ball was in Hop’s court.

Oh, you sly dog.

Noticing that the bag was no longer there, the darker male swallowed, debating heavily on what his next move should be. He finally decided and slowly scooted over just a tad, causing the other boy to inwardly pump his fist, happy that this was going as planned. In response, Sword did the same, their bodies growing closer and closer as their heartbeats accelerated until finally, the tops of their hands touched - - It felt like his heart stopped. Was this...Really happening? The train ride from a few months ago had plenty of time to marinate, both of them quickly realizing their feelings were no long schoolboy crushes.

No, they were both hopelessly in love and at this moment, with no one around and no parents to interrupt them, they were finally going to be able to act on their feelings. It had been obvious for a while that they were into each other, but now it was all going to be put to the test.

“Hop.”

“Yes?”

Without any more words, his hand rotated, palm now facing towards his friend. Feeling the change, but continuing to look up, he gently grasped Sword’s hand. He could feel the other’s rapid heartbeat matching the speed of his own, cheeks burning red. His breath grew shallow, boiling hot anxiety bubbling in his gut as a lump in his throat barely allowed him to breathe. Sword was no different and, before long, their sides were pressed against each other, the shared heat and nervousness quickly causing the both of them to sweat a little.

This was absolutely nerve-wracking.

They laid there for a few moments, hand in hand, eyes locked onto the blue canvas that was directly above them. Finally, they knew that the feelings of love were mutual.

That made Hop’s next move a little easier.

He turned his head to the side. Out of the corner of his eye, Sword noticed and he, too, did the same. Now that they were sharing eye contact, Hop slowly leaned forward. Sword glanced down at his lips, noticing how they were slightly pursed - - He knew what to do next whether it was instinct or just plain logic.

Hop had his eyes closed, worried about what Sword would do - - His worries were quickly quelled when he felt soft lips on his own. Cracking one eye opened, he made sure it was his friend that was kissing him.

No doubt about it.

Taking in a deep breath, he held his mouth there - - Their inexperience was clearly showing as they made no attempt to deepen the kiss. Maybe it wasn’t inexperience, though - - Maybe they were just trying to take it slow.

After a few seconds of being lip-locked, they gently pulled away, foreheads pressing into each other as their breathing synced up, heavy and labored in a way that worried Hop. “Are ye...O-okay?” He asked, voice low.

“Perfect.” Came Sword’s simple reply and he moved in once more, smiling against his friend’s lips. Within moments, he swung his leg over Hop’s body, not breaking lip contact with him and gently sitting on his stomach. His back was arched so they could continue kissing, his hands resting on either side of his head. Hop’s own hands nervously rose to grab onto Sword’s hips, holding him in place as they slowly explored the softness of each other’s pink tiers.

Seconds turned into minutes before he finally pulled away, smiling down at Hop. In return, the darker male grinned from ear to ear, thumbs rubbing circles into his hips. “So...I guess this means ye like me, aye?” Sword couldn’t help but laugh gently at that, shaking his head and moving his hands to rest on top of Hop’s.

“I’ve liked ye for a long time - - Ever since we were little. I’m glad that I’ve finally gotten the courage and opportunity to act on these feelings. I can’t tell ye how wonderful it is to know ye love me as well.”

“And I can’t tell YOU how wonderful it is to know ye love ME.” Replied Hop, sitting up a little and wrapping his arms around the other’s torso. “Let’s say the two of us get a hotel room - - No need to go home tonight...I wanna spend some time with ye - - Just the two of us.”

The feeling of absolute and pure joy overtook Sword as he hugged the other male back, squeezing gently. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE Y'ALL ENJOYED THIS CUTE THING !!!!


End file.
